


between the lips

by lookingforsuchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforsuchen/pseuds/lookingforsuchen
Summary: Jongdae always makes Junmyeon proud.Now it’s time for Junmyeon to return the favour.





	between the lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first work I post on here and i've written this in like five hours?? So forgive me please.  
> It's also the first smut i've EVER written in my life so... I'm a little insecure about it.  
> Kudos and/or comments would be really appreciated tho~  
> [Inspired by IU's "Between the Lips (50cm)"]

It had been the last show for the Ex’Ordium DOT in Seoul and all of EXO gave their best on the stage, as they usually did, even though they were really, really tired.

  


After greeting their fans, they went backstage to change into casual clothes and go back straight to their dorm, to eat, have those long awaited showers and climb up onto their beds to get their well deserved hours of sleep.

  


Jongdae couldn’t wait to wash all his tension away with a relaxing, hot shower— he didn’t care if it was almost June, he couldn’t stand the feeling of cold water against his skin.

  


While he was sitting, quietly waiting for his turn to enter the bathroom, Junmyeon plopped down on the seat next to his and put an arm around his shoulders.

  


«Jongdae-ah, would you mind taking a shower together? You know, to save time, cause I really want to go to bed.» he asked, being gentle and quiet as usual.

  


The man didn’t mind that at all, they were both used to this— both showering together and seeing each other naked, since requests like that one were pretty frequent. That was because Junmyeon and Jongdae were in some kind of relationship, which was between friendship and... something more. Some unspoken romantic and sexual attraction they were too scared to give a name to. That’s why no one in the group talked about it, even though everyone either knew or had noticed their weird behaviour.

  


Once their turn arrived, the two men stood up and walked into the bathroom.

  


They were so quiet while they were undressing that Jongdae could hear their clothes softly sliding off their bodies and falling to the floor. He was trying so hard not to peek at Junmyeon’s ass when they both—almost simultaneously—bent down to take off their trousers and their underwear right after.

  


Jongdae was also trying really hard not to think about what could happen in that one shower stall, with hot, steamy water rippling down their bodies... his train of thoughts was travelling too fast for him to keep up and he could already feel the arousal pooling in his gut; he just wanted to dress up again and leave.

  


They did have sex before, they had done all kinds of things together, but Jongdae still felt awkward and low-key embarrassed thinking about it... but he liked it. He _loved_ it all.

  


Junmyeon’s voice snapped him back into reality.

  


«Do you want to stand there all night or do you want to get this over with?» he asked, letting out a soft chuckle to let the other know he was just joking around.

  


_“Definitely the latter”_ thought Jongdae, who then nodded and stepped into the shower stall, the older man following right behind him, closing the stall door.

  


Junmyeon opened the shower tap and they both hissed as cold water hit their skin; Jongdae felt his nipples getting hard and his desire to disappear right then and there became more intense. The water slowly turned hotter and he sighed in relief, feeling his muscles relax instantly.

  


Junmyeon reached for his bottle of shampoo on the floor, but in the process of crouching down his head got _too close_ to Jongdae’s cock and he swallowed, his mind wandering to dark places again... and the other had probably noticed it.

  


«Jongdae-ah, you look so tense... Is everything okay?» he asked, while getting back up.

  


Junmyeon had used his usual pleasant tone, but his eyes had a strangely dark shade.

  


Jongdae gulped under his gaze and sputtered out a breathy _“Yes”_ ; he decided it would’ve been probably better focusing on his body than thinking of his and Junmyeon’s colliding.

  


He couldn’t help admiring the other’s stunning physique as he washed his hair. He thought of all the times he had come on that magnificent chest— no. No, no, no. He _had_ to stop.

  


He closed his eyes and started rubbing his upper body with his sponge. He suddenly felt a slight pressure on his hand and his eyes darted open.

  


«Do you want me to help you wash your back?»

  


«Uhm, okay, I don’t mind.»

  


Junmyeon took the sponge away from Jongdae’s grip and started gently massaging his back; Jongdae felt like his legs were made of jelly, so he put a hand on the shower wall to steady himself better.

  


«You know, Jongdae, you... impress me.» the older man spoke up, all of a sudden.

  


«Why’s that, hyung?» the other asked, his voice a little trembling.

  


«Well, even if you’re tired, you always have all that enviable energy on stage, you always show that big, bright smile. That’s impressive to me.»

  


«U-uh, that’s because I love being on stage and—» he stopped mid-sentence because Junmyeon had gotten closer and his free hand started wandering around Jongdae’s stomach.

  


«You always make me feel so proud and satisfied and pleasured.» he whispered with a raspy voice and in between hot breaths against the other’s ear. «I want to pleasure you as well.»

  


Jongdae could feel the pressure of his lover’s cock against his ass and his one twitched a little in anticipation.

  


«Yes, p-please hyung.» he gasped.

  


Junmyeon ordered Jongdae to turn around, face him and put his back against the wall. He did as he had been told and the other started to kiss him passionately, getting closer and closer and wetter and hotter, cocks brushing one against the other and moans trapped in the boys’ throats.

  


Junmyeon slowly kneeled down, licking, kissing, tasting Jongdae’s body in the process. His dick was almost fully hard by then and when Junmyeon wrapped his lips around its head, Jongdae let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding; a sigh of relief that came out as a long, loud whine.

  


Junmyeon pinched Jongdae’s waist to get his attention and looked at him with lustful, dark eyes. He brought a finger to his lips and gestured him to keep quiet.

  


«Hush, hush, baby,» he said, leaving a kiss on the head of his cock in between every word. «Or we might get caught.»

  


Jongdae bit his lower lip and Junmyeon just smirked in response, then he went back to work on the other’s erection.

  


He took it all in, everything felt so warm and hot and wet and the Junmyeon moaned quietly, but it made Jongdae’s dick throb. He bobbed his head up and down once, twice, thrice and by the third time Jongdae’s hand was firmly gripping Junmyeon’s hair, pleading him to go faster, rougher, deeper, that he was about to cum.

  


But Junmyeon didn’t want to let him cum from a blowjob alone; also, someone had to take care of his aching and needy cock too.

  


So he gave one final lap on the underside and one final suck on the head, letting Jongdae watch how his mouth and his cock were connected by a thin line of saliva and pre-cum that had also stuck to his lips. He let him watch how he licked it all off slowly and sensually, and then he got up and kissed him—so that Jongdae could taste himself in his mouth.

  


Junmyeon made Jongdae turn around to face the wall and put two of his fingers near the other’s mouth, telling him to suck on them. The younger boy could feel the pressure of the eldest’s erection against his ass once again and all he could think of, while sucking on Junmyeon’s fingers, was how badly he wanted that cock into him, to break him, to fill him up.

  


«You’re such an obedient little boy.» Junmyeon whispered, biting his earlobe.

  


The man’s dick was getting harder, Jongdae could feel it; he wished he could see it, touch it, savour it, too. But that wasn’t the right time.

  


Junmyeon let his fingers slip out of Jongdae’s wet, warm mouth and started teasing his rim with them. He put one finger, then two and Jongdae, oh, Jongdae was stretching so well. The boy kept on moaning and Junmyeon couldn’t wait to make him moan more; the fear of getting caught only made shots of adrenaline go through his whole body.

  


«Hyung, hyung, p- please, I- I need—»

  


«What do you need, Jongdae-ah?» he asked, still fingering his ass and hitting the other’s perfect spot several times, judging by his moans.

  


«I- I need your- your cock in my ass, h-hyung, please!» he cried, and Junmyeon just couldn’t resist anymore.

  


He spat on his palm, pumped his cock a couple of times and then replaced his fingers with it inside Jongdae’s ass. He felt so tight and warm around him, that was the best sensation in the world. He entered him slowly, centimetre by centimetre, and he could feel all the muscles stretching around his length; Jongdae, on the other side, could feel every vein, even the tiniest, and once Junmyeon hit that spot, he let out the loudest moan he could think of.

  


While the man was going in and out of him, first achingly slowly but then faster and harder and deeper, Jongdae started touching himself cause he couldn’t hold himself anymore. At that point, he just wanted to cum.

  


They came at the same time, Jongdae in his hand, Junmyeon in the boy’s ass, screaming each other’s names out of pleasure. He pulled out and both of them, with trembling legs, heavy, raspy breaths and in between sloppy, lazy kisses, cleaned each other up.

  


They quietly dried themselves and stumbled out of the bathroom, cheeks still flushed as Junmyeon put his arm around Jongdae’s waist, whispering into his ear:

  


_«Do you want to go for round two?»_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming this far!  
> If you liked this and want to keep up with my other wips you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lookinforsuchen)!


End file.
